


The one where Ianto gets attacked and Jack gets more than a bit peed off

by whisperwings



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Attack, Cute, Fluff, Gangs, Homophobia, M/M, Rain, Violence, angry protective jack, cardiff can be scary?, janto, precious baby ianto, shower, trash, weevil hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7778515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperwings/pseuds/whisperwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at like 1 am yo so no judgement. Jack and Ianto go weevil hunting, and run into a gang. Jack looks after Ianto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one where Ianto gets attacked and Jack gets more than a bit peed off

Jack sprinted down the alley, coat flapping wetly around his ankles as he ran through the cold, unpleasant smelling puddles, rain hammering down around him. Ianto splashed after him, jumping and dodging puddles where he could, sacrificing precious seconds in a futile attempt to keep his socks dry.   
'Ianto come on,' hissed Jack, as they turned a corner, into a much narrower alleyway.   
'Look, I'm sorry,' panted Ianto, 'but if you will insist on dragging me through Cardiff's finest piss,' he jumped another puddle, but misjudged it and landed short, splashing the inside of his legs, 'forgive me for trying not to drown.'  
The weevil they were chasing roared, perhaps in agreement, Ianto thought, but it was this wretched thing which had brought them down here in the first place, damn it to hell.   
'Ianto it's getting away!' Jack shouted, voice echoing off the confining walls.   
Good, Ianto thought glumly, let it go. Even so, he sped up, catching up to the taller figure, now silhouetted against the mouth of the alley.   
'Where'd he go?'   
Jack looked around him before shrugging.  
'I think, well, I hope, back to the sewers. Must have slipped away into some dark corner with a drain.' Jack turned. 'Coming?'  
'Where?' Ianto gestured at his dripping boyfriend. 'You're a mess, we can't go anywhere looking like this!'  
'I know a place.' Jack winked.   
'Right. Of course.'  
Ianto followed him down the poorly lit street. He shivered. It was cold and windy, and his feet were soaked.  
'Here.' Jack shrugged off his heavy coat, and draped it over the younger man's shoulders.   
'I can't-'  
'I don't get cold,' Jack lied.  
'Really?'  
'Really.' Jack smirked.  
'So how come you're shivering?'  
'Nerves?' Suggested Jack.  
'Oh, yeah, of course. Come here, idiot.' Ianto caught Jacks wrist, pulling him to a stop, and threw half the coat over his shoulders, putting his right arm around Jack's waist while the left held the coat around his shoulders. Jack slipped his left arm around Ianto's shoulders, and drew the coat around himself.  
'Better?'  
'Much better, thanks tiger.' Jack grinned, hair plastered to his face.  
The two men splashed their way towards home, coat wrapping them tightly together. The contact kept them both comfortably warm, if not dry, and Ianto couldn't help but wonder how much was shared body heat, and how much simply from the warmth he felt in Jack's embrace.  
God, he was soppy.   
As they passed under a street lamp, a block from Ianto's (and now technically Jack's) flat, Jack squeezed his arm in warning. A group of people, 2 men and a woman, were sloping towards them from up the street.   
'Who are they?' Jack asked him  
'No idea.' Ianto's local knowledge betrayed him.   
As they drew nearer, Ianto noticed with a thrill of horror that they were armed.   
'Jack,' he hissed, pinching his boyfriends hip subtly.   
'What?'  
'Knives. And that sign. It's a gang symbol.'  
Jack sighed irritably. 'Heads down.'  
The two men kept their eyes on the shining pavement, avoiding contact with the gang. As they passed, the taller man jostled Ianto.  
'Oi, watch where you're going, fag,' he spat.  
Jack stiffened, and turned slowly. Ianto's heart sank.  
'Excuse me, what did you just call him?'  
'A fag. A filthy, rotten gay, just like you, yank scum.'  
'Jack, just leave it, come on,' Ianto pleaded.  
'Oooh, come on Jack darling, leave it!' The woman mocked in a shrill falsetto.  
Jack turned to her, coat still keeping his shoulder jammed against Ianto's.   
'Ma'am, now is not the time. Leave us alone.'   
'Yeah, right. Aye aye, captain.' She spat, ripping the coat off Ianto's shoulders. 'He's coming with me.'  
Ianto struggled as she and the smaller man grabbed him, slamming his face against the wet concrete wall. He grunted with pain as the rough surface grazed his cheek, and the under the impact he felt his nose break.   
'I really wish you hadn't done that.'  
Jack's voice was lethal.   
'Oh, what are you gonna do, tell me off?' The tall man pulled out an unseen gun, and levelled it between Jack's eyes.   
'No!' Shouted Ianto.  
The gun went off. Jack crumpled to the floor. Ianto groaned again, this time for Jack. He'd come back, of course, but he still felt tears pricking at the sight of his lifeless, bedraggled form.  
'See pretty boy? Your boyfriend's gone. You're alone, and you're mine.' The woman shoved his back against the wall, and pressed a knife to his neck, smaller man still pinning his arm. He couldn't fight. He could only wait for Jack to come back.  
The taller man stepped up and took his left arm, leaving the woman's hands free. She tucked the knife away, and punched him, once, twice in the face, once in the neck, once in the stomach. He doubled over, retching, and she laughed, a high pitched cackle.  
'Look at fairy boy now! Can't take anything, can you, you little faggot?'  
She reached for his belt, a wicked leer on her face.  
Ianto's heart rate tripled.  
'No.' He begged. 'No, please.'  
Please let Jack wake up now. Please.  
'You haven't cried yet. Not even a little. We killed your big protector. He's dead. Gone. Maybe...'  
She ran a hand up under his wet shirt.  
'Maybe you weren't that gay after all.'  
Ianto squeezed his eyes shut as she undid his belt, and slipped her hands under the waistband of his trousers.  
'Oh, look at you. So helpless, and so alone.'  
Ianto pushed at her feebly, exhausted.  
'So very, very alone...'  
She slid her hand into his boxers, and Ianto gritted his teeth, a tear squeezing through his clenched eyelashes. It was over. It was all over- 

'Excuse you. He's mine, and I'm a bit territorial.' Jack's voice rang out through the wet night.

The woman paled. The two men dropped Ianto's arms and ran, leaving the woman still frozen to the spot.   
'Well?'  
'Oh god.'  
Jack drew his shoulders back.   
'No, just me.'  
She turned, and ran into the night.

'Ianto?' Jack caught his staggering boyfriend, steadying him against his chest. 'Those bastards.'   
He stooped quickly to pick up the sodden coat, wrapping the shaking man in it, and picked him up, still swaddled, like a baby, thought Ianto, confusedly.  
'Jack?'  
'Shhh. Don't talk. I'm taking you home.'  
'Jack, I-'  
'I mean it. No talking.'  
Ianto fell silent, and Jack jogged through the rain, arms burning as he carried the bundle up the 11 flights of stairs (the lift had been out of order for 5 months now) to the flat.  
Gently, he lowered Ianto's feet to the ground, holding him upright as he dug for the keys in the semi conscious man's pocket. When he encountered the undone belt, he snarled with rage.   
'Those fuckers. I should have shot them.'  
'Jack-' whispered Ianto.  
'Shh' Jack placed a finger on the cold, blue lips as he fumbled with the lock, and carried him inside. Kicking the door shut and hearing the lock click, Jack scooped Ianto up again, carrying him through his own house. He set him on their bed, still unmade from that morning, and gently, he undressed him. Shoes, wet socks, trousers, sodden tie, shirt- everything was lovingly peeled off the pale, shivering body. The captain helped Ianto into the bathroom, sitting him on the seat of the toilet before quickly stripping off himself. He helped him into the shower, and, arm still holding him to his chest, he gently washed the younger man, murmuring words of comfort, reassuring him, telling him in every language he knew that he loved him, that he would find his attackers, hunt them down, and torture them slowly, that he loved him and he was going to be ok. Ianto understood few of the words, and couldn't place many of the languages, but he got the gist. Jack was furious, and vengeful, and loving.   
Only once his hair was free from shampoo, and some faint colour was starting to come back into the Welshman's cheeks, did Ianto speak.  
'Jack- thank you.' He whispered hoarsely.  
'Oh, come off it,' Jack said softly, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. Satisfied on tasting nothing but the warm water, he turned it off and guided Ianto out.  
'You know I'd do anything for you.'  
Ianto smiled faintly, then winced, as pain shot through his face.  
'Hey, no smiling. No frowning either. Not allowed.' Jack joked gently, as he towelled off the dark hair, and the body which he marvelled at every day. It was strong, very strong, most of the body was well muscled and toned, but at the same time it had just the right amount of softness, and somehow when fully clothed, he managed to make it look as though he were small and skinny, almost weedy. Jack didn't understand how one man could have such a perfect body. He was just ridiculously lucky, he supposed.  
He took Ianto's hand and tugged him carefully into the bedroom. He pulled a pair of soft trousers, one of Ianto's t shirts and his own hoodie from a chest of drawers, and helped Ianto to pull them on.   
'Sit on the bed.' Jack pulled the covers straighter as he left the room, re-appearing moments later with a green box.  
He laid it on the floor in front of Ianto, and opened it.  
'Let me see your face.'  
Gently, Jack cleaned the grazed cheek, the split lip, and the bloody nose. He frowned at the bruised cheekbones and jaw, and the broken nose.  
'You'e been relatively lucky with the nose, it's not too uneven. In fact, barely noticeable. Good thing for them really, if they'd fucked up this face too badly I'd definitely have to torture them.'  
Ianto smiled weakly.  
'What did I tell you? No smiling. Now take off your shirt.'  
Jack efficiently bandaged his ribs, and gave his patient two industrial strength pain killers.  
'Better?'  
Ianto nodded gingerly.   
Jack pulled back the covers, and tucked him in. 'I'll be right back, tiger.'  
He made two hot drinks, and dug through the cupboards until he found a packet of biscuits. Carefully, he took them through to his waiting boyfriend.  
'Food. And drink. For shock, and stuff.'  
Ianto took the drink gratefully.  
'Hot chocolate?'  
'Too late for coffee.'  
Ianto sighed.  
'Do- d'you want to talk about it?'  
He shook his head, then nodded, then shook again.  
'Ok.' They sipped the sweet drinks in silence.  
'It was so fast.' Ianto whispered. 'But so slow too. I can still feel- I can still feel them on me. The two guys at my wrists, and her-' he shuddered violently. 'Her smell. Her knife, on my throat. My life was in her hands, Jack, she could have killed me. They killed you. And her hands, her hands up my shirt and-'  
He broke off, and felt the warm weight of his boyfriend's hand covering his. He squeezed it gratefully.   
'I prayed for you to come back. I knew you would, but it took so long, so bloody long.' He gripped Jack's hand tighter, and his voice cracked. 'I thought this time, you were gone for good. It was stupid but I did. I'm sorry.' Tears were running down his cheeks.  
'Sorry for what?' Jack whispered.  
'Doubting you. I'm sorry for doubting you, Cariad, I'm sorry-' Jack cut him off with his lips, gently kissing away the apologies.  
'Shhh. Don't apologise. I started it. You should get some rest.'  
Ianto kissed him back, trying to put his unspoken words into the kiss. Jack must have understood him, he thought, because when they broke apart, he murmured 'I know. I know. Me too.'   
Ianto lay back, wincing, and Jack carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller man. One over his shoulders, pulling him to his chest, the other firmly clasped around his waist. He kissed the top of his head. 'Goodnight, my love.' He whispered into the soft smelling hair.  
'Goodnight.'


End file.
